The present invention relates to a nosing for a desk work surface, particularly as used in connection with a trader desk.
It has been known to provide a trader desk frame with a work surface, such as that disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 08/162,491, filed Dec. 3, 1993, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The front end of the desk work surface, typically being a planar board, contains sharp edges and corners which pose a hazard to users walking closely to the front of the desk. Moreover, as the desk frame disclosed in the above-referenced application is adaptable to a variety of arrangements with respect to other desk frames, it is contemplated that the desk frame will be moved about on a floor for such a period of time until its desired position in a particular arrangement has been reached. Such movement increases the likelihood that the front of the work surface on the desk frame may be bumped by a wall, another desk frame, or another piece of office furniture, thus marring the appearance of any of these objects.